Alan a Dale (Joe Armstrong)
thumb|200px Allan a Dale ist eine Figur der Serie Robin Hood und basiert auf der gleichnamigen Figur des Robin Hood-Mythos. Allan a Dale ist nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Er hat ein loses Mundwerk und kann reden wie ein Wasserfall. Er ist ein guter Lügner, Betrüger und außerdem ein guter Frontmann für Gaunereien, speziell in Situationen, in denen Robin Hoods Gesicht bekannt ist. Trotzdem ist hinter der harten Schale ein weicher Kern. Nachdem Robin ihm das Leben gerettet hat, schließt er sich den Gesetzlosen an. In der 2. Staffel aber verrät er sie an Guy of Gisborne, der ihn unter Folter zur Zusammenarbeit überredet hat. Nachdem er als Spion enttarnt worden ist, arbeitet er fortan aus Existenzgründen für den Sheriff, jedoch stets mit dem Ziel vor Augen, wieder in den Wald zurückzukehren. Indem er die Outlaws vor dem Tod rettet, beweist er seine Loyalität und ist vortan wieder mit von der Partie. Am Ende der dritten Staffel, gerät er fälschlicherweise, durch von Isabella verbreiteten Gerüchten, in den Verdacht, sie erneut verraten zu haben. Trotz seiner Unschuldsbeteuerungen glaubt ihm niemand und er flieht. Auf seinem Weg durch den Wald trifft er auf den totgeglaubten Sheriff, der ihn umbringt. Staffel 1 Bevor er sich den Outlaws anschloss, schlug er sich zunächst als Betrüger durch. Als er eines Tages im Wald auf der Jagd ist, wird er von mehreren Wachen erwischt, die ihm das aber das Angebot machen, ihm lediglich einen Finger abzuhacken, anstatt die übliche Strafe, das Amputieren einer Hand, zu vollstrecken. Doch Robin, der gerade auf dem Rückweg aus dem heiligen Land ist, verhindert dies. Nach seiner Flucht wird er ein weiteres mal gefangen genommen und soll zusammen mit Will Scarlett, Luke Scarlett und Benedict Giddens aus Locksley gehängt werden. Robin entschließt sich jedoch sie zu retten und flieht mit ihnen zusammen in den Sherwood Forest. In der Episode Waffenbrüder taucht sein Bruder Tom a Dale auf, welcher sich den Outlaws anschließt. Trotz seiner Fehler gibt ihm Robin mehrere zweite Chancen, doch bei einem weiteren waghalsigen Raub wird er gefangengenommen und, trotz einer versuchten Rettungsaktion, gehängt. In ''Die Rückkehr des Königs ''wollen sich Allan und Will, in der Annahme, dass der König wirklich wieder kommt, mit dem erbeuteten Vermögen absetzen, doch sie entschieden sich dagegen. Staffel 2 In der neuen Staffel wird Allan von Guy of Gisborne gefangengenommen und gefoltert. Erst als er ihm verspricht, dass er ihn in Zukunft mit Informationen versorgen wird, darf er gehen. Seitdem treffen sie sich regelmäßig in einer Schenke, in der Allan ihm bevorstehende Unternehmungen mitteilt und in Gegenzug Geld bekommt. Als Robin herausfindet, dass ein Spion unter ihnen ist, bekommt Allan ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch trotz der Möglichkeit sich zu stellen, bringt er nicht den Mut dazu auf. Aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens geht er in die Schenke und sagt, dass er in Zukunft nicht mehr mitmacht, doch es ist zu spät, denn Robin hat dem Verräter eine Falle gestellt. Er lässt ihm am Leben, jedoch unter der Bedingung, dass er ihm nie wieder unter die Augen kommt. Weil er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, geht er zu Gisborne und arbeitet fortan als sein Laufbursche. Als der Sheriff Robin gefangen nimmt, lässt er die beiden zur Unterhaltung kämpfen. Obwohl dieser ihn auffordert das nicht zu tun, greift er ihn trotzdem, wild vor Wut und Enttäuschung über den Rausschmiss, an. Der Kampf wird von den anderen Gesetzlosen unterbrochen und vortan ist Allan Gisbornes rechte Hand, obwohl er immer noch darauf hofft, wieder aufgenommen zu werden. Doch er beginnt, immer mehr wichtige Informationen zu verraten, entschließt sich Robin, aus Angst, er könnte Marian verraten, ihn unschädlich zu machen. Diese verhindert das, macht Allan aber klar, dass sie ihn selbst töten wird, falls er es wagen sollte, sie an Gisborne zu verraten. Später in Lardners Ring rettet er Will das Leben, indem er ihm beim Klau der Schlüssel für die Handschellen nicht verrät. Hinterher, fragt er Will, ob er irgendwann zurückkommen kann, was jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt unmöglich erscheint. Als Marian als Nachtwächter erwischt wird, verhindert er ihre Hinrichtung, indem er sich in dessen Verkleidung zeigt und so dem Sheriff glauben lässt, dass Marian gar nicht der Nachtwächter sein kann. Nachdem er von Marian dazu überredet wurde, rettet er in Wir sind Robin Hood (1) den Outlaws das Leben, indem er ihnen bei der Flucht aus einer Scheue hilft. Da er dadurch seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit entgültig bewiesen hat, ist er wieder offizielles Mitglied der Gesetzlosen und kommt mit ins heilige Land. Staffel 3 In der dritten Staffel kommt Allan nur noch vereinzelt vor und spielt auch in den Handlungen keine große Rolle. Er fällt lediglich durch sein loses Mundwerk auf. Da Will nicht mehr da ist, ist er fortan etwas enger mit Little John befreundet und befreit ihn auch alleinl vor Isabella's Wachen. Am Ende der dritten Staffel lässt Isabella verkünden, dass Allan aufgrund von treuen Diensten begnadigt wird, was den Outlaws als Beweis eines erneuten Verrats ausreicht. Tod Die Outlaws sind überzeugt, dass Allan sie wieder veraten hat und obwohl er seine Unschuld beteuert glaubt ihm keiner. Sie lassen ihn gefesselt im Camp zurück, doch es gelingt ihm sich zu befreien. Da Allans Vertrauen in die Bande zutiefst erschüttert ist, flieht er in den Wald, mit dem Ziel nie wieder zurückkommen. Durch Zufall begegnet er dem totgeglaubten alten Sheriff und will umkehren, um Robin zu warnen. Doch er wird von vier Pfeilen getroffen und stirbt. Vaisey lässt seine Leiche vor das Stadttor von Nottingham legen, damit er gleich gesehen wird. Als die Outlaws seine Leiche entdecken, wissen sie bereits, dass Allan unschuldig ist und sind zutiefst bestürzt, ihren bis zum Schluss treuen Freund verloren zu haben. thumb|center|409px|42 Gründe, warum Allan nicht sterben darf Steckbrief Folgenauftritte Galerie 242px-Gallery img 14.jpg Allan.jpg Allan A Dale.jpg Allan dale solo-200x300.jpg Allan und Will.png Allan vs Robin.jpg Dark Allan a Dale.jpg Much Kate Allan.jpg Robin Hood allan john much.jpg Robin Hood s2 Picspam.png Allan7.jpg Allan5.jpg Allan9.jpg Allan6.jpg Allan1.jpg Allan4.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mavsxytels1qav07ko10_r1_250.gif|Ich kann gut mit Nonnen! Kategorie:BBC Robin Hood Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Outlaw Kategorie:Charakter (Serie 2006) Kategorie:Allan a Dale